1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a children's play action set, and more particularly, to a simulated doctor's office for diagnosis and treatment of make-believe ailments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous forms of children's play sets have been provided in the prior art. For example, simulated hair salons, kitchens, bathrooms, and bedrooms have been provided for children to play with. Basically, these play sets have focused the children's attention on one room or commercial establishment as opposed to the conventional doll house having a multiple number of rooms. Frequently, these children's toy sets are designed for a compacted storage mode while opening to an expanding operative mode for toy play. Usually, dolls and various accessories are complementary to the structural configurations of these toy sets.
Although toy play sets of the above-mentioned type have been known in the prior art, there is a continued demand to provide novel and unique play action configurations to retain the interest and attention of the child, particularly younger children with a limited span of attention. Accordingly, there is still a demand in the prior art to provide new and improved toy action sets for the amusement of children.